


Solitary (Don’t Leave Me)

by lexarga



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Patton and Roman are just mentioned, Slightly u!Patton, Slightly u!Roman, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, no one can stop me from writing that sweet sweet deceit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexarga/pseuds/lexarga
Summary: When Deceit is in isolation, Logan is the last side he thought would want to check in on him; yet he does.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	Solitary (Don’t Leave Me)

How long had he been sitting in his own room?

How long had it been since he conjured away all his belongings, leaving nothing but a void to sit in and wait for someone, _anyone_ to come find him?

How many of them would actually bother to do so?

Deceit didn’t want to think about that.

“I was just trying to protect him…” he said, his voice weak and pleading “What is he going to do out there, being _honest_? How long is Thomas going to last without being able to lie about _anything_? Who will be the first he hurts?”

 _Or the first who hurts him?_ He didn’t have the courage to voice his last concern.

Had it already happened?

What were the others doing without him?

“Probably having a _terrible_ time” escaped his lips. He really couldn’t help it sometimes; it was his nature, after all. It was just what he did.

Even if recently he wished it wasn’t.

“I don’t want to be alone”, he whispered in quiet desperation before burying his face into his knees, the first tears starting to pearl his lashes. “Please…”

But nobody came.

Nobody ever had, Deceit should not have been surprised. He should not have been crying. His hands should not have been shaking at the idea of any side rising up into his emptied room. Who would want to see him like this? Who would even want to see him at all? He was locked off for a reason, was he not? Maybe Thomas really was better without him.

As he slowly started to drift off, a quiet and discreet whooshing sound caught his ear. For a moment, he just listened to the silence, waiting.

Someone softly cleared his throat behind him.

“…Deceit”. He didn’t quite recognize the voice at first, but it didn’t sound as threatening as he had expected. Only calculated; measured. Deceit lifted his head and wiped the tears from his face. He conjured his hat and turned to face the side who had just appeared in the room. The last one he thought would come to berate him after what happened.

“What do you want, Logan?”

“I am merely here due to a concern for Thomas’ wellbeing. He has been behaving quite recklessly, and Virgil is increasingly… _occupied_ by a lot of the things he has been saying”.

Deceit couldn’t believe his eyes. Logan, mister fucking Logic came here to make it _his fault_ that Thomas was falling apart?

“Well, maybe you lot should have thought twice before leaving me here, huh?”

“What do you mean? Leaving you here? This is your room”.

“Oh, like you don’t know what you—”

Did Patton not tell them?

Did _Roman_ not tell them?

“You and Virgil have no idea why I disappeared, do you?”

“Well, all accounts suggest you decided to ‘duck out’, as Virgil put it. Remove yourself from the figurative equation”.

Deceit rolled his eyes. “Did I, now? And why do you suggest that was?”

“Unclear. However, it is the most logical explanation to why Thomas suddenly stopped communicating falsehoods altogether. Patton has been working overtime, too, overseeing every single thing he says, to ensure—”

Logan came to a halt mid-sentence. He stared at Deceit for a good five seconds. Deceit took off his hat and looked back straight into his eyes.

“To ensure what, Logan?”

Logan visibly swallowed, stricken by the realization.

“He did this?”

Deceit put his hat back on and turned around to walk away from Logan.

“Called it ‘time out’”, he explained. “He had Roman empty the room and said he would come back after I thought about what I had done”.

Logan followed him to the other side of the room and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. “Why would he do that? You certainly did not do anything out of the ordinary recently, not that I can think of…”

Deceit saw the look of genuine confusion in Logan’s eyes and sighed.

“It’s about what happened at the audition”.

“But you had no part in the actual audition, it was mostly Roman overseeing that, and Virgil watching over him”.

“I meant before. with the… _individual_ that was assigned as Thomas’ audition partner”.

There was a beat of silence.

“Oh”.

“You understand now?”

“Of course”.

Deceit shook Logan’s hand off his shoulder and walked away from him. He sat down on the floor with his knees close to his chest again.

“When some random stranger you’re about to pair up with for a romantic scene goes ‘you’re not actually gay, though, right?’ What are you supposed to do? What are you supposed to tell him? If Patton thinks the best course of action was to put Thomas’ shot at this audition at risk and _potentially endanger his life_ , fine, but I wasn’t about to risk it”.

Logan sat down next to Deceit, quietly shifting into the same position as him and looking at the side of his face covered in scales.

“…I also disagree with Patton on this matter”. His voice was slightly hesitant. “I actually thought your intervention was adequate for the situation”.

Deceit turned to look at Logan, expression guarded.

“Wait, what? Why?”

“Well, logically, Thomas’ sexual or romantic orientation did not concern that specific individual, and he did have more to lose if he told the truth about it. As you yourself said; too much would have been put at risk by revealing irrelevant information”.

Deceit stared at Logan for another moment, not being able to believe what he was hearing and seeing.

“Yeah, exactly! That’s what I said!” He might have been a bit too enthusiastic. “I mean… Yes. I already knew that, because I was right; I always am”.

“Falsehood”.

They remained sitting in silence for a while. Deceit was the first one to speak; almost sorry that he had to break the comfortable calm.

“Logan,” he asked.

“Yes?”

“Why did you come here?”

“Well, I merely wanted to investigate for myself the reasons for your disappearance”.

“I know you’re lying”.

Logan looked down. If there had been a visible floor, that is probably where his eyes would have been glued. He sighed.

“I was concerned”.

“For Thomas?”

“For you, Deceit”.

They were both taken aback by Logan’s words. Deceit’s human side was tinted the faintest shade of red, and Logan’s stare could have drilled a hole in the metaphysical, boundless floor.

The silence was just a bit uncomfortable this time.

“I know you are just as important as any side. The others think you are some kind of big evil, but you aren’t. You’re just doing your part in taking care of Thomas, just like the rest of us. Thomas needs you”. Logan’s gaze finally rose from the ground and met Deceit’s stare. He was entirely serious, and there was something in his eyes that Deceit couldn’t quite pin down.

“You deserve to be acknowledged, not shunned”, he finished, and put a hand on the other side’s shoulder. Deceit, not knowing how to react to being _praised_ , simply looked at Logan’s hand and leaned his head on it, hoping it would never go away. His smooth scales brushed the skin on the other’s hand, and Logan stayed right where he was, surprised to find the feeling pleasant.

“Thank you, Logan”.

“Everything will be okay, I promise”. Logan leaned his head on Deceit’s, and they sat in comfortable silence once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here! I hope I did it correctly lmao.  
> Anyway this was based on a prompt by sidespromptblog on tumblr!  
> Love to hear all kinds of (constructive) feedback :3


End file.
